Vladimir Vasiliev
Vladimir Vasiliev Viktor - Soviet and Russian ballet dancer, choreographer, choreographer, theater director, actor, artist, poet, teacher. People's Artist of the USSR (1973). Winner of the Lenin Prize (1970), State Prize of the USSR (1977), State Prize of the RSFSR. Vasiliev brothers (1984), State Prize of the RSFSR named after M.I. Glinka (1991) and Lenin Komsomol Prize (1968). Biography Since 1947 he was engaged in the choreographic circle of the House of Pioneers. In 1958 he graduated from the Moscow Choreography School (now the Moscow State Academy of Choreography) in the class of M. M. Gabovich From 1958 to 1988 - leading soloist of the Bolshoi Ballet. He made his debut in 1959 in the part of Danila (“The Stone Flower” by S. S. Prokofiev), a year later he became the first performer of the role of Ivanushka in the ballet R. K. Shchedrin “The Humpbacked Horse”. Vladimir Vasiliev (Basil) and Ekaterina Maximova (Kitri) in the ballet Don Quixote Having mastered the art of dance perfectly, over the years of his career, he danced almost all the leading parts of classical and modern ballets, including Basil (Don Quixote) by L. F. Minkus, 1961, Petrushka (the same ballet by I. F. Stravinsky, 1964), The Nutcracker (the ballet of the same name by P. I. Tchaikovsky, 1966), Spartak (the ballet of the same name by A. I. Khachaturian, 1968), Romeo (Romeo and Juliet) I. Tchaikovsky, 1973) and many others. He also performed in ballets of foreign directors - R. Petit, M. Bejart, L. F. Myasin. He created vivid, memorable images, often offering a new reading. The artist has the highest technique of dance, the gift of plastic reincarnation and great acting skills. Since 1971, he has been acting as a choreographer, has staged a number of ballets on the Soviet and foreign stage, as well as the TV ballet "Anyuta" and "House by the Way" to the music of V. A. Gavrilin. He acted in films-ballets. In 1982 he graduated from the GITIS ballet-master’s department, in 1982–1995 he taught choreography there, in 1985–1995 - head of the choreography department (since 1989 - professor). In 1995–2000 he worked as artistic director of the ballet troupe and director of the Bolshoi Theater. In 1999, on the initiative and direct participation of V. Vasiliev, the Bolshoi Ballet School in Joinville (Brazil) was opened. In 2003 he was on the jury of the Eurovision Song Contest for Young Dancers 2003 in Amsterdam. In 2014, he performed in the role of Ilya Andreyevich Rostov in the mini-ballet Natalya Rostova’s First Ball for national music (choreography by R. Poclitaru), shown at the opening of the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi 2. Family The wife and permanent stage partner is Ekaterina Sergei Maksimova (1939–2009), a ballet dancer, People’s Artist of the USSR (1973). Social activities Honorary Professor of Moscow State University (since 1995), full member of the International Academy of Creativity (since 1989) and the Academy of Russian Art (since 1990), secretary of the Union of Theater Workers of Russia, deputy chairman of the executive committee of the Russian Center of the International Dance Council of UNESCO (since 1990), member of the Russian jury Triumph independent award in the field of the highest achievements of literature and art (since 1992), President of the Foundation G. S. Ulanova (since 1998). In 1990–1995, he was the chairman of the jury, from 1996, artistic director of the Open Competition of Ballet Artists “Arabesque” (Perm), and since 2004 he has been the chairman of the jury of the annual International Children's Festival “Dance Olympus” (Berlin). Arabesk Together with his wife E. S. Maximova, he put a lot of effort into holding the Open Competition of Ballet Artists "Arabesque". In 2008, "Arabesque" coincided with the fiftieth anniversary of the creative activity of the couple, and therefore the X contest was dedicated to them. The next, eleventh, competition dedicated to the memory of E. S. Maximova, coincided with the 70th anniversary of Vladimir Vasiliev. Together with D. Khokhlova he danced and acted as a choreographer in a choreographic miniature "Ballad" to the music of F. Chopin. Category:Ballet performers Category:Male ballet performers